


Moments in Life

by montynavarrno



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gender Dysphoria, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Character, at one point john yells 'i lik the bred', idk how to describe it, just thomas when she's a she and not a he, lafayette is thomas jefferson, like multiple trans characters, slice of life sort of thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montynavarrno/pseuds/montynavarrno
Summary: Alex, John, and Eliza have a pretty great life overall. Some moments are better than others.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexanger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanger/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Take your time coming home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501029) by [alexanger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanger/pseuds/alexanger). 



> Heavily inspired by memes and also Take Your Time Coming Home by alexanger. It's damn good. I weep every time it updates. 
> 
> the second scene does have mention of sex and stuff, but it's not actually sex and more just john casually mentioning sex. Be wary of that if it messes with you. If you think the rating needs to be upped because of it, let me know!

"Hey, Alex? You don't happen to have one of your binders still by any chance, do you?"

Alex looked up from where he was typing furiously on his laptop to look at Eliza. "There's probably one in the closet somewhere on the top shelf. Want me to get it for you?"

John snorted. "Neither of you can reach the top shelf. I'll get it for you, Eliza."

"Fuck off," Alex said good-naturedly as he turned back to his writing. 

Eliza followed her boyfriend into the bedroom, watching John as he got the box down where they kept old things that might be of use again one day. John dug through the box, eventually pulling out one of Alex's old binders.

"Is that going to do enough? It's a little big," said John as he watched Eliza pull the binder on.

She breathed a sigh of relief after it was on. "It'll do the trick. I should really get one of my own for times like these."

"Times like what?" John asked, curious. Eliza, while being nonbinary, didn't often use a binder.

"Sometimes I just get really dysphoric. It's not something that happens really often, thank god. But when it does, putting on a binder really seems to help."

"I didn't know you experienced dysphoria," said John. 

"I do sometimes. Never as bad as Alex, but then, every trans and nonbinary person reacts differently to it. Today it's just not a good day for me."

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?" asked John.

"Honestly? You can be not cis because I know that you're trying to understand but you just never will."

"Oh." John went quiet. 

Eliza sighed. "I'm sorry, that was mean. It's not your fault you're cis. It just bothers me sometimes that cis people try to help but they just don't get it."

"I... don't get that, but I'm still sorry anyway," John said. There was a moment of silence. "You could talk to Alex and he would probably understand."

"Yeah," Eliza said noncommittally. 

There was another moment of silence. "Or you could call Alex in here and you could both rant at me about the privilege that I have as a cisgender male," said John.

Eliza's face lit up. "Alex! Come in here and yell at John with me about his cis privilege!"

Alex appeared at the door in seconds, already in full-blown rant mode. "... and you'll never have to deal with talking about your vagina and having someone say 'But you're a man!' and..."

John settled back on the bed, content to let his partners rant at him until they felt better. After all, it was the most he could do for them.

* * *

The room was very quiet. John had gone to sleep early, having had a long day at work. Alex was sitting in bed reading a book, and Eliza was texting Angelica.

Suddenly, John sat bolt up-right in bed, loudly proclaimed "I LIK THE BRED," and immediately laid back down and went back to sleep. 

Alex and Eliza were silent for a few seconds. 

"Am I asleep? Did I dream that?" asked Alex.

Eliza shook her head slowly. "Not unless you and I were sharing a dream."

"Dream sharing is gay," said Alex.

"That's completely true," Eliza agreed. "But seriously, what the fuck? John doesn't even snore. Has he ever talked in his sleep before?"

"Not that I know of. And I assume that you'd be the one to know, since you're the lightest sleeper here. I wonder what he was dreaming about," Alex said, looking at his boyfriend. 

"I'm guessing he was dreaming about licking the bred." Alex and Eliza looked at each other for a few moments before bursting into quiet giggles.

"We should ask him in the morning," said Alex.

"Absolutely," said Eliza.

\-----

The next morning, as they were seated at the breakfast table, Alex spoke up. "Hey, John?"

John looked up from his toast to look at Alex. "What?"

"What were you dreaming about last night?" Alex said, a smirk beginning to grow on his face.

John blushed. "Oh god, was I making noise? I swear to god I don't have sex dreams that often. Sorry if I woke you."

Alex and Eliza glanced at each other. "You were having a sex dream?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah. It's the only dream I remember anyway. Why? What did I say?"

 "Okay, before I answer that, what was going on in the dream? Also, you make sex jokes all the time, why are you so embarrassed by a dream?" Alex asked curiously.

John shrugged, blush deepening slightly. "I mean, when you're dreaming about getting your ass wrecked by the two people you love most in the world, it's just... kind of weird to think they might have heard it without you telling them it's kind of a thing you want."

"I mean, neither one of us knew that until just now. I really wouldn't have figured it out from you screaming 'I LIK THE BRED' in the middle of the night and then immediately going back to sleep," Eliza said, starting to laugh.

Alex was already busting out laughing. He couldn't speak.

John just looked like nothing in the world made sense anymore. "What the fuck?" he whispered to himself. 

"Baby, none of us know. I do know I could wreck your ass if you really wanted me to though!" Eliza said cheerfully. 

John grinned at his girlfriend and boyfriend. "I think we could arrange that this weekend."

Alex pumped his fist. "Hell yeah!"

* * *

 

"GodDAMMIT Peggy, stop sending me lolcat memes!"

"Fuck you John, I do what I want!"

"I hate both of you," sighed Eliza.

"Love you too, Eliza," the two people in question said sweetly.

* * *

"Anyway, send me the picture that you're to use for the shitty valentine for John!" Alex said excitedly, FaceTiming his wife. 

"Okay, hold on just a second!" said Eliza.

Alex picked up his phone from where it was resting on his bed. "Wow, that's hot," he said as he felt how warm his phone was from being on for so long, just as his phone buzzed with the notification from Eliza

"What?" Eliza said incredulously.

"I was referring to my phone being hot, I haven't even opened up your text- oh my god," he said as he finally gazed upon the picture Eliza had sent him. It was a picture of George W. Bush.

"You understand now why I was so concerned," Eliza laughed, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Alex was laughing hard too. "I can't believe- oh my god," he wheezed.

"I can't believe you have a George Bush kink!" Eliza gasped, tears streaming down her face.

"Fuck off!" Alex said, but his words had no punch. He was laughing too hard to be taken seriously. 

"I'm dying," whispered Eliza.

"My abs are going to be fucking ripped," Alex said. "Anyway, what's the card going to say?"

"It's going to say 'I think you're hot enough to melt steel beams.'"

"Fuck," Alex said, and then he was laughing again.

* * *

 

Aaron and Lafayette were staring at the trio before them. 

"What the fuck," said Aaron finally.

"I know," said Lafayette. 

"That's a couch. They can't possibly be comfortable sleeping like that," said Aaron after a while. "I mean, Eliza is literally sitting on John, and Alex and lying on her."

"It's a lot more comfortable to sleep when two idiots aren't commenting on your life choices," said Eliza without opening her eyes.

Aaron and Lafayette nodded and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

"Alex, you've gotta sit still if you want to this dye to come out evenly," said Teddy.

"I know, but it's taking so long!" whined Alex.

"I know it is. But it's gonna look so good when it's done," said Teddy, reaching over to grab more blue hair dye.

"Blue's my favorite color," Eliza said conversationally. 

"Every color is your favorite color," said John.

"Don't make fun of me, John Laurens."

"I wasn't. I think it's cute," said John. 

"HA! GAAAY" said Angelica from where she was sitting draped over a chair.

"Yes, I am," John agreed. 

"That's super gay of you to say, John," said Alex.

"Everything I say is super gay because I'm super gay."

"That's true," Eliza said. 

* * *

"I'm just saying, I think that if the purge really happened we should just hole ourselves up in Barnes and Noble!"

"GoodNIGHT, Alex," said John and Eliza together.

* * *

They were all curled up on the couch together, watching some historical documentary together.

Alex sighed and curled up closer to Eliza.

"What's up, pretty boy?" asked Eliza, moving her hand to stroke it through Alex's hair.

"I just really love both of you," Alex murmured.

John rubbed his hand on Alex's back. "I love both of you too."

Eliza smiled. "And of course I love both of you."

Life was good. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this a multi chapter work. It doesn't have a set amount of chapters, probably never will. Also, to be clear, this has no set timeline.

"So, Theo just gave us a fish tank?"

Alex and John looked up from their video game to look at Eliza, who was now holding a fish tank. It was still in the package and everything.

Alex shifted. "I may have mentioned to her that I really wanted a fish, but tanks are expensive and we don't have the money to get one right now. I just meant until Eliza and I's next paycheck came in, I didn't ask her to get me one, I swear!" His breathing had started to quicken.

John rubbed Alex's back. "We know you wouldn't ask someone for one. Theo probably just wanted to surprise you. She does that."

Alex nodded, visibly relaxing. "Yeah, she's pretty great."

"So, what kind of fish are we getting?" asked Eliza.

"I don't know. Let's go to the pet store tomorrow and take a look at the different types of fish," said John. The other two agreed with him.

\-------------

Eliza had always liked pet stores. Animals were always calming to her. When they moved out of the apartment, she was going to convince her husband and boyfriend to get at least one cat and dog. But for now, she would be content with whatever fish they got.

John was looking at the tanks lined along the walls, filled with large schools of different types of fish. Eliza joined him. He pointed at some tiger barbs. "I've always liked these kind of fish. And the mollies. My sister had some when she was in elementary school. She got tired of cleaning the tank eventually, and the tank wasn't in the best shape anyway."

Eliza nodded. "Angie, Peggy, and I had a fish tank too. We just had goldfish. We had a nice ten gallon tank. It got lost when we moved while I was in fifth grade though. I hope whoever took it or found it got as much joy out of it as we did."

John wrapped his arm around Eliza. "That's such a you thing to say."

Eliza laughed. "I've had years to get over it. At the time I was ready to call the FBI and have them track it down. I was an angry child."

John laughed too. "That's also very you."

"Thank you," Eliza said, turning to press a kiss to John's cheek. 

John pulled her closer. They stayed like that for a while, just watching the fish swim around in their tanks. Then John shifted. "Have you seen Alex?"

Eliza frowned, looking around. "No, I haven't."

They broke apart to go search for Alex. They found him by an end cap filled with betta fish, swimming slowly and lazily in their little cups. Alex was watching them, entranced. "They're so colorful," he breathed. He wasn't even aware that John and Eliza were watching him from a little ways away. 

John leaned in towards Eliza. "I think we're getting a betta," he whispered. Eliza grinned. "Hey, Alex!" she called to her husband. 

Alex jumped a little, then turned around and beamed. "Hi! Did you guys find some fish that you like?" he asked cheerfully. 

"Actually, we were just coming over to look at the bettas. Did you find one you like?" Eliza asked. 

Alex shook his head, grinning sheepishly. "I haven't actually looked. I was just really entranced by the colors."

John laughed. "They are some of the most beautiful fish. I have an idea! Why don't we all look at them and each find one that we like. Then we can compare and choose the one that we like the best. Then we can get gravel and a heater, and take him home and set him up in his new digs."

Alex and Eliza nodded, and they all went toward the end cap to begin looking at the bettas. Eliza quickly selected a delta tail betta that was a light orange. John looked more thoroughly at them, holding up a blue veil tail and a black and white speckled koi betta to compare. Then he suddenly stopped looking at the fish, and focused at a point over the cups he was holding in his hand. Eliza followed his gaze, and realized that Alex was holding a fish with a look of deep contemplation. John quietly put the two he was holding back in their places. Eliza replaced hers too. 

They joined Alex, who was still looking at the fish. It was a double tail betta. He was pink, purple, and white, with long flowing fins. His eyes were incredibly dark, darker than usual on a betta. 

"Why do you like that one?" asked Eliza. 

Alex took a deep breath. "For some reason, he reminds me of Burr."

John frowned. "Like, Aaron Burr?"

Alex nodded. "There's just something about him."

John let out a breath. Eliza thought he was going to make fun of Alex, but then she realized John was laughing quietly. 

"If we get that one, we're naming it Aaron Burr and nothing else."

\-----------

That evening, Alex's Facebook had a picture of their new fish.

**Alexander Hamilton**

**I love my son Aaron Burr??**

_Comments_

**Aaron Burr**

**Did you name your fish after me?'**

_Replies_

**Alexander Hamilton**

**Yes because he is you in fish form.**

**Aaron Burr**

**What the fuck Alex**

**Alexander Hamilton**

**You'd understand if you met him in person.**

\--------

Aaron Burr the human did eventually meet Aaron Burr the fish. He still didn't understand. 

* * *

"Hey, Eliza?"

"Yes, John?" Eliza put down her book and turned towards her boyfriend. He wasn't looking at her, and he was slightly curled in on himself. "What's wrong, John?"

"Does it bother you that I call myself gay?"

"What?"

"I mean, calling myself gay implies that I'm attracted to the same gender. You're nonbinary, so you're not really the same gender as me? Does me liking you make me bi?"

Eliza hummed to herself for a second. "Well, it doesn't bother me that you call yourself gay. I don't have a gender, so I don't think it would make you bi, but some people would argue that it does. I think it really has to do with what the two people in the relationship are comfortable with. For me personally, you saying that you're gay doesn't bother me. I'm not a girl, I'm not a guy, I'm just me. And besides, sexuality can be a fluid thing. You could be in love with a thousand guys over your life and one girl, and still say you're gay. It's really what label you feel fits best, and your partner is okay with. Peggy doesn't like it when her partners say they're straight or gay, because they feel like it misgenders them. I don't mind it."

John breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I was reading and trying to educate myself on more trans and nonbinary issues, and one of the articles I was reading said that a gay person dating a nonbinary means that the gay person is actually bi or pan."

"That seems to be forcing people into boxes and labels. Again, it's whatever the two partners are most comfortable with. I'm sure that with like many other things regarding sexuality and gender there's a general consensus about it, but really it comes down to the individuals."

John grinned at her and got up off the couch and squeezed himself into the chair she was sitting in. "Thank you for clarifying that."

Eliza smiled and tucked her head into his chest. "I'm always willing to talk things out like that with you."

They were quiet for a minute, just enjoying each other's presence.

Then John spoke up. "If you ever decide that you aren't comfortable with me calling myself gay, just let me know."

Eliza smiled and burrowed even further into John. "I will. I love you."

John kissed the top of her head. "I love you too."

* * *

"Hey, do you remember professor Franklin from college?'

"Older guy, balding, wears glasses?" John asked.

"Yeah, him," Alex said. 

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"I'm pretty sure that's him in this photo of a furry convention."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. Do you want to see?"

John got up and looked at the picture Alex was looking at on his laptop. "Oh my god."

"I know."

"Oh my GOD."

"I know."

"That's something I never needed to know."

"You and me both, John."

* * *

"Hey, can you two use they/them and non-gendered terms for me today?"

Alex nodded, looking up from putting cream cheese on his bagel. "Yeah, of course. Is your dysphoria bad today?"

Eliza shook her head. "It's not the regular dysphoria I get sometimes. My body feels fine. It's just applying a gender to it that's throwing me off."

John made a noise of sympathy. "Anything else we can do to make it better?"

"You can make me some toast and hand me the paper."

John got up. "I'm on the toast."

Alex handed her the paper. "Here you go."

Eliza beamed. "Have I told you two I love you today?"

"Nope."

"No."

"Well, I love you."

"We love you too, Eliza."

* * *

John's phone was ringing. It was Alex. "What's up?" John asked upon answering the call. 

"The elevator was being slow so I decided to take the stairs. I didn't know my shoe was untied and I tripped and I bashed my knee up really badly. I'm on the landing of the second floor, can you please come get me?"

"I'll be right there."

It didn't John more than a minute to get to Alex. He was sitting with his back against the wall, holding his injured knee to his chest, breathing heavily.

"Does it hurt really bad?" asked John, concerned.

Alex nodded. "I think it's just bruised really badly, but damn if it doesn't feel like I've sprained it."

"Let's get you upstairs and get it iced and elevated immediately," said John.

"Okay," agreed Alex. John lifted him up bridal style and got him to the elevator, only putting him down to open the door to their apartment. He made Alex go and lie down on the couch with his knee propped up while he got ice for it. After getting the ice situated on Alex's knee, he turned o the TV. "Want to watch Parks and Rec?" he asked.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that."

As the title loaded, Alex said "Thanks for taking care of me."

"Anytime you need it, my dear."

* * *

 

"Fuck, I'm gay."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"We're all so gay," Alex said, sighing happily.

"That we are," said Eliza. 

"I love it," agreed John.

* * *

"When will Anthony Mackie, who does a wonderful job as the Falcon in every Marvel movie he is in, date me?" sighed Alex.

"You're such a thirsty hoe. But I support you in your quest to get Anthony Mackie to date you, mostly because I want to see you happy, but also because I want to know a celebrity," said Eliza.

"Thanks, Eliza."

"Of course."

* * *

One night, as Alex and John were sitting in bed together, with Eliza already asleep, John and Alex heard Eliza mutter something.

"Give John the ax," she murmured in her sleep. 

John and Alex looked at each other. 

"I wouldn't trust you with an ax," said Alex.

"I wouldn't trust me with an ax either," John agreed. 

"I don't want to know what she's dreaming about," Alex said.

"Me neither."

* * *

"John, can you get me some water?"

"God Eliza, you're such a thirsty-ass hoe."

"I'll be a dehydrated hoe if you don't get me some water soon."

"I'm getting it for you."

"Thank you John, I love you."

"I love you too, even if you are a thirsty-ass hoe."

* * *

Alex and John were already cuddled on the couch watching Parks and Rec when Eliza got home. She immediately kicked off her shoes and laid down across their laps. There was no better way to end the day.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay idk if you can tell from the beginning little moment but I love betta fish. the fish they get is actually the fish i have now. yes, his name really is aaron burr. i also have an algae eater named dick cheney because he's evil and ugly. he cleans up the algae really well though.
> 
> also! everything that eliza says about people dating nonbinary people are my own thoughts! i'm nonbinary myself. you can of course feel free to disagree with me, labels are for individuals and should be left up to the person in question. 
> 
> if you want, you can leave me prompts for this story on tumblr! my url is montynavarrno, same as my username on here! 
> 
> Also, a comment or kudos or both is appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> this took so long to write but I'm really happy with it! leave a comment or a kudos if you wish, or come talk to me on tumblr @montynavarrno!


End file.
